Are You Dead?
by Bittersweet Laughters
Summary: AU! How long had they been friends? It had been over a decade, twelve years to be precise. He just couldn't believe that the wooden coffin closed, and she appeared in front of his door the next day.
1. Chapter 1

**Are You Dead?**

**By: Bittersweet Laughters**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM.**

How long had they been friends? It was over a decade, twelve years to be precise. They had been friends for so long that he hadn't really remembered how they met. He was just a short boy in a tender age of five when he stepped out of his parents' grasps to live with his aunt. Soul Evans never liked his aunt. She was too strict and uptight that she had left him no room for argument. The middle-aged woman kept persuading him to play those happy tunes that his parents used to ask him to hated those times, so someday, he ran out of his aunt's house and ended up crying on a deserted park.

That's where he met her.

She was small. So tiny and petite that she looked so huggable and so vulnerable at the same time. But her emerald, gleaming eyes said different. They showed courage, the will inside her soul to fight. She might look like a fragile girl with pigtails and oversized coats, but she was no ordinary girl. There's something different with this girl.

He had once seen this girl, watering her plants in front of her house. She was his neighbor if he remembered correctly. She sat on the swing next to his and they started to talk. They had been friends ever since.

She was Maka Albarn, the girl that had changed his life, his best friend. She was a hard, violent person. She was stubborn, and strong-willed. Growing up in a hard environment, when her parents divorced not long before their first meeting, she was quite a character. Soul remembered how she used to mock her father for flirting with other women, and it wasn't rare for her to chop his head off and yell at him for being the cause of her mother's absence in her life. Despite her rough family, she still aced her ranks. She was the top student of Shinbusen, their school.

They spent a lot of time together. When they were elementary students, he used to wait in front of her door so they could walk to school together. They'd chat about anything, from Maka's letters from her mom, Soul's aunt burnt the curry, or sometimes they shout random jokes at each other. He'd take her hand when they crossed the road and not letting it go until they reach the school.

When they were in junior high, Soul didn't wait in front of her door again, instead, he parked his polished orange motorbike in front of her house, waiting patiently for her to show up. She'd climb up the seat and secured her arms around his waist as he drifted his way to Shinbusen.

They'd seat next to each other during classes, they ate together during lunch break. They were inseparable. When there was Soul, there was Maka, vice versa. Maka was always there. She comforted him during his mourning days after his aunt's death. She defended him when Soul's parents planned to took him back to the Evans' manor. And thanks to her, he enjoyed his life alone. After school, he'd drive them both to their 'd bid each other goodbye, and later on in the day, they'd text to each other just to say good night. At weekends, they'd hang out together or just at each other's house, lounging in front of the TV.

Then, junior high days passed by and senior high came by. As usual, Soul would pick Maka up from house. Nothing had change. They both seat next to each other, ate together, but something was pretty different, Soul had transformed into a hottie this year. He even had fan clubs and his locker was filled with love letters and date he had gained popularity, they were still best friends. He still picked her up and they still hang out together during weekends.

But then, that day came. It was a sunny Saturday, he was about to call his best friend, when suddenly his phone rang. Like God is on his side, the number who dialed him was Maka's house. He picked it up and greeted cheerfully, but, sadly, he didn't hear her airy, high-pitched voice, instead, he heard a deep, masculine one. Soon, he recognized the voice as Maka's father. They spoke for good ten minutes, and as soon as their conversation ended, he collapsed to his knees.

Maka was dead.

He just still couldn't understand what happened, even until the wooden coffin was closed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Are You Dead?**

**By: Bittersweet Laughters**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM**

She was a strong person. He knew it. A simple car crash couldn't just kill her, right? She was as hard as steel. She could karate-chop people as simple as lifting a hand. It was just too hard for him to digest. She didn't deserve to die. She still had another year to complete her studies, and she was such a wonderful person. She wasn't supposed to die yet.

Soul Evans walked limply to his couch. He would sure miss her. She was his best friend, nothing could replace her, not music, not his family, not even sex. Maka was special, she was more than a friend to him, she was his soul mate.

He sat down. Memories of their time together flowed through his mind. He wouldn't be seeing her megawatt smiles anymore. He wouldn't hear her sweet laughter and her constant whips on his head. It was just a day after her funeral and he had already missed her. How could he survive years without her? Everything seemed impossible, it was like her death knocked out the lights of him.

He was so deep in his thoughts, that a single droplet of tear slipped from his eye.

Soul ran his hand on his hair. He needed to move on. If Maka were alive, she would sure be mad to see him frowning around like this, weeping about her death. Soul didn't want to upset Maka, she was watching him from heaven, or that so he thought. Though he never admitted it, Maka had always been an angel.

_His_ angel.

It was already nine pm. Soul got up from his couch and walked up to his door. He was starving, he needed to get some food. He didn't bother to call pizza or Chinese, he needed to clear his mind. Maka was controlling 90% of his brain. Perhaps MacDonald's would be great.

He twisted the handle, frowning to himself when he forgot that his suit was still on. He jumped to his room, browsed through his hanger and found his favorite black jacket. He used to wear varsity jacket, but he had grown out from that and changed to a more mature one. He jogged lightly to the door and twisted the doorknob again.

The door opened just to reveal a girl that he had known for so well.

"Hi, Soul! Are you ordering take outs?"

Soul's jaw dropped down to the floor, and soon, he found himself collapsing to his knees. He really didn't get what was going on.

**A/N: So.. do you like this story? I've written a few chapters, and everything will be short and simple. Thank you for those who have read and/or reviewed this story, I gladly appreciate everything you did for me. I love your favorites too ^^ If you have critiques, PM or review ^^**

**-Laugh**


	3. Chapter 3

**Are You Dead?**

**By: Bittersweet Laughters**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM.**

Soul stayed still on his position for good 10 seconds. He took a deep breath and stood up wobbly. His face was as white as his hair and his hands were curled to a fist.

"Maka?" He spoke up as he unclenched his fist.

"Yes?" The girl in front of him nodded. She was wearing her trademark pigtails, and her white pearly gown (that she wore inside her coffin). She was pale, and Soul knew something wasn't quite right with her.

"We-weren't you supposed to be dead?" Soul clenched his fist again and backed an inch from her.

"Umm, well, I was, but Grim Reaper gave me a chance to get back to earth." Maka shrugged her shoulders and shifted her weight, though she was floating a few centimeters off the ground.

"Wait for a sec." Soul excused himself and closed the door. He sweated and breaths heavily. How come his dead best friend knocked his door and fucking _spoke _to him. He panted and sucked air as much as he could.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH MEEEEE!?" He shouted from the top of his lungs. He hoped that Jesus heard his voice and fucking took back the girl that was in front of his door. He was more than happy to have his best friend back, but not with this way! Carefully, he twisted the doorknob and hoped from the very bottom of his heart that it was all just a hallucination.

"Oh , hey Soul! Can you please let me in?" It wasn't a hallucination. Maka was there, still with her pigtails and white dress. He closed the door again, panting hardly. She wasn't supposed to be there! He composed himself and collects bits and pieces of his cool persona. He opened the door slowly, accepting the fact that his soul mate's spirit was paying a visit.

"H-hi Maka, can you please tell me what crap is going on?" Soul faced his friend that is now cocking her head to the side.

After he let her in (she gave him some respect, though she could passed the door without opening it), he learned that she was sent back by Grim Reaper because she needed to straight down her unfinished business in earth. She didn't mention her business, but he let it be. It could be private. Grim Reaper gave her a week to do it. Soul didn't really believe about reapers and stuffs, but he chose to listen to her story.

"Soul, I can rely on you, right?" Maka moved closer to Soul, taking his hands in hers.

"Yeah, it's cool. I am your best friend, right?" Soul smirked and reassuringly squeezed her hands, though he didn't feel anything.

"Can you please accompany me for the next two weeks?" Maka looked at him. He searched her eyes but he gave up, she was persuading him. She left him no room for argument. He nodded silently, just to receive a relieved smile.

"Thank you, then we should be going, then!" Maka stood up cheerfully and dragged him with her.

"W-wait! Where are we going now! Maka!" He complained as the spirit dragged him by his collar.

"Outside, idiot!" She chuckled and passed through the door.

"Ouch! Maka! I am still a mortal!" Soul mocked when his head hit the door. She was forgetting his state as a human, not a spirit like her.

"Oops, my bad!" Maka went back to the house and giggled as her cheeks pinked.

Soul growled, but then his growl turned into a wide smile. He opened the door for the both of them. Her pink cheeks paid up for the hit.

After all, he loved her blush.

**A/N: I'm not giving up yet, I will finish this story as soon as possible. I love those who read, favorite, and reviewed this story! Thank you for your support, I gladly appreciate all of them!**

**-Laugh**


	4. Chapter 4

**Are You Dead?**

**By: Bittersweet Laughters**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM.**

"You do realize that I am still in vacation, right?"

Soul growled as he hops on his bike. Just now, he reminded himself to talk with her when nobody is around. It was weird, since the only person who could see her is him.

"I'm aware. But what's wrong with going to school when it's vacation?" Maka hummed and sat behind him like they always did.

"It's not normal? And it is fucking eight in the evening. Who the hell will go to school at this time!?" He frowned. But this was his dead friend's wish, so he pulls out his keys and started up the engine. The engine's roars filled the air. He plastered a satisfied grin and twisted the grip.

"Geez, whatever, let's go." He muttered and soon the bike ran.

"SOUL! How many times did I tell you not to drive so fast!" Maka shrieked and hold on to his waist for her dear life. The bike jerked forward, not bothering about her comment.

"Come on Maka, you are a spirit now, you shouldn't be afraid!" Soul mocked lightly and drove the bike all the way to their school, Shinbusen.

Shinbusen was an odd school. The school had stood there, in the middle of Death City for around 700 to 800 years. To be honest, it was creepy to go to such an ancient place like that everyday. The school itself was nowhere near normal. When you arrived there, you will be greeted with deathly stairs with an exact amount of eight hundred steps.

But after three and a half years going there every day, Soul noticed that the building is pretty nice actually. The color schemes where vivid, constituency of black and blood red, his favorite colors. It was decorated with fancy skull artifacts, like Shinigami once owned it. The architecture itself was calculated to perfection. It was symmetrical, including the three satellites on the top of the school's roof.

"It's great to come here again!" Maka hopped down the orange bike and started to sniff around, like she was a dog or something.

"Why are you sniffing?" Soul questioned her. He knew her traits quite well. She twitched her eyebrows when she was mad, and stomped her foot when she was enraged. She liked to pop up her bones when she was bored. She snickered when she was crying, and she fiddled with the hem of her skirt when she was nervous. But there had never been sniffing around when she saw the school.

"It's inhaling the scent of glory, that's what my mama said." Maka closed her eyes, and started to lose herself in the wonderful feeling of nostalgia.

"Ugh…" Soul face palmed. She was weird, but in a cute way, even when she had been a spirit. He shooed away his crimson glory and called his dead friend.

"Come on, what are you going to do?" Soul growled, just to receive an unpleasant snicker from the blonde.

"I'm going to show you something!" Maka said eagerly and pulled his jacket sleeve towards an alley. Soul sighed. His friend was stubborn, and that specified trait of her never left her, even when she was a ghost. He found himself letting his body to give up, and followed Maka.

"Yes, here we are!" Maka proudly announced, letting go her grip from his sleeve. Soul widened his eyes quizzically. There was nothing new, just the school's garden, and right now, he was standing in front of the fountain, the water mirroring his face, but not with Maka's.

Soul knew, Maka had liked Shinbusen's garden. Not many students liked to go here, but Maka often used her spare time to read hiere. This place had always been the place for him to find his best friend sitting on the rim of the fountain, reading cheesy novels or text books. Though it was simple, the garden was nice and well-kept.

"You know, this is the place where you gave me this, right?" Maka's sweet voice rung through his ears, breaking his hypnotic trance. His face jerked up to face his friend's. She was lowering her dress' collar and showed off a lovely, G note necklace.

Soul's face turned beet red. He remembered that. It was Maka's birthday, and he gave her a silver necklace. He specially ordered it to a jewelry store, because he wanted the necklace to be original. The G note pendant was made of silver too, decorated with silver gems, and the two biggest last gems were red and green. Behind the necklace, neat writings of _Soul _and_ Maka_ were engraved.

"Oh yeah, I remember that…" Soul immediately switched to his cool persona and looked back to his friend.

"It was really nice, right?" Maka said softly, as she looked to the sickle moon that was hanging on the sky.

"You mean those times? Yeah…" Soul said as soft as her and carefully leaned his head to hers. Though he felt like he was leaning to air, he could see that his friend leaned back and laced her fingers with his.

She was transparent, but her presence was warm enough.

**A/N: Hey, sorry for the late update. My house got flooded, no, my entire city is flooded. Electricity went out, so I had to endure life without internet. Luckily, they have turned them on today. Thank God. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, they are awesome. I'll try my best to write longer chapters, but I actually want to keep the story short and simple. As time passed by, it is getting harder to keep up the image, but, I hope you like and will continue to support this story, R&R, you guys rock!**

**-Laugh**


	5. Chapter 5

**Are You Dead?**

**By: Bittersweet Laughters**

**DISCLAIMER: I AM AN AMATEUR WRITER THAT NEVER OWN SOUL EATER**

**A/N: This author note must go first, since I think I should give you more of my personal information, so I'm updating my bio! I'm going to add spoilers for each of my story, not just previews of new stories, check it out!**

Soul ended up not eating anything that night.

But it was all worth it, he got to see his best friend, standing in front of him, though she was transparent, but still, she was still the same Maka he knew for years. Right now he was lying on his bed, counting small cracks and holes on his room's ceilings,

He had lie Maka on his couch, even though she was spirit, he couldn't let her sleep on the floor, or let her float around. Plus, she wasn't going to be able to get back to heaven in this state. He let go an exasperated sigh. He couldn't keep up with his friend, for one day, and he bet he couldn't take it for another six days.

He threw his arms behind his head. Maybe he should sleep, and let everything away. He closed his eyes, his mind slowly drifting to the enchanted wonderland of sleep. He could already feel his droll trickling down his chin. He rolled slowly, searching for the perfect position to sleep. Just before his mind completely blacked out, he heard a soft knock from his door.

"Soul, can I come in?" The owner of the voice whispers from the other side. He quickly recognized it as Maka's. He knew Maka had trouble with sleeping since they were young, he used to stay for a night or two at her house.

"Yeah, sure." He opened an eye, not bothering to flick another eye open.

Slowly his blond haired friend got in, fiddling with the hem of her skirt. He flicked another eye open, to get a better look of her. She looks gorgeous. Her high pigtails had reduced into low pigtails, still tied in ribbons. Her whole body is bathed with dim moonlight, that made her white dress shimmer like silver.

"S-soul?" She stammers and approached him on his bedside.

"Y-yes?" He didn't realize he was dazing, and blushing at the same time. He regained his composure and sat straight on his bed.

"What do you want?" He cooly states, one hand holding his face up straight.

"I-I can't sleep." She looked away, obviously blushing madly. She knew she was too old for this. They used to sleep together on the same bed, but it was when they were eight. They had stopped sleeping together since many of their classmates accused them as couples, though they weren't. She fiddled with her skirt again.

"I-if you d-don't want, it's fine. I-I'll find a way to sleep-" She babbled, but he grabbed her wrist.

"It's fine." He didn't know why he said that, his mouth just move on it's own custody. But, she was a spirit, right? He couldn't harm her, and her virginity, she was just a wandering spirit. Eventhough she looked so beautiful and if she was still a human, he might not be able to hold back.

But he burned his thoughts, back to his mind. She was gone, falling for her could make his misery for her death to increase.

He patted the empty space beside his body for her to sleep. She anxiously inched forward, carefully positioning herself next to his. She placed her head on the free pillow next to his. Then they lie down, side by side, like they used to do when they were kids.

"_I can't sleep." Maka whispered to his ear as they lie side by side on her comfortable bed._

"_Aah, you woke me up. You can count from 1 to 100, you'll definitely sleep!" Soul growled, clearly unpleased to wake up at one thirty in the morning._

"_I've tried that, and I just can't!" She huffed and puffed her cheeks at him._

"_Uuum…" He grumbled, trying to remember how Wes, his older brother used to comfort him. He would hug him, whisper comforting words and sometimes lulled some good night songs._

"_Scoot over!" He motioned his friend to scoot closer to his chest. Maka did as he said and he lied her head on his chest. He drummed his hand on her arm, hugging her closely to him. As he lulled her to sleep with the songs that his brother taught him, he heard soft snores from under his arm. She was asleep._

But now, everything was different. They were eighteen, not young, eight year olds, he was slowly regretting his decision in letting Maka to sleep together with him, but he couldn't neglect her in front of his door, he didn't have the heart for it.

He watched her as she stayed still on her position. His hands suddenly moved on their own accord and untied her braids and combed her hair down, that fell to her bare, transparent shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Maka asked him quizzically.

"Combing." He answered shortly, still combing her hair down. He used to do it on her too, when they were young, especially after they both swim.

She stayed in her position, letting herself combed. Then, he hugged, pressing her head on his chest, like when they were young. He was still combing her hair as she listened to his heartbeat. She had found it calming since she was young. Though it was calming, her cheeks were burning hot.

"What are you doing?" She questioned him again, and she realized, it was already solid 5 minutes from when he hugged her.

"Helping you to sleep, we used to do this a lot, right?" He shrugged, but buried his head in her transparent hair, trying his best not to show his blush.

"R-right…" She buried her head in his chest, inhaling his masculine scent, that she personally admit, she liked it.

Like those long lost years, he managed to lull her to sleep again.

**A/N: Double author note, I'm excited. I really love how this filler came out, what do you think about how I describe the bond that they have? Thank you for supporting me, everyone, though I'm still an amateur, I will strive my best to write better stories. R&R, so I can improve.**

**-Laugh**


	6. Chapter 6

**Are You Dead?**

**By: Bittersweet Laughters**

**DISCLAIMER: DO I OWN SOUL EATER? YES IF I'M ATSUSHI OHKUBO, BUT LASTLY I CHECKED, I'M STILL A WOMAN, AND NOT JAPANESE.**

Maka woke up the next morning, feeling refreshed as ever. It was the best sleep yet. She cracked her bones for a little and sat straight.

That was the moment that she realized, that she had gotten a company.

"OH MY GOD SOUL! WHY AM I SLEEPING HERE! YOU'D BETTER NOT MESSING AROUND WITH ME!" Maka shrieked and covered up her body with his blanket. She rushed off the bed and sticked her back with the wall. She panted, as she saw her childhood friend sat up from the lack of darkness. He rustled with his bedhead and crumpled his sight on her.

"What's the fuss, Maka. Dammit, I still need some sleep." He yawned and sat slumping on his bed.

"You didn't do anything weird with me, right!?" She visibly redden and mocked at him with her index finger pointed directly at his face.

"You're a spirit." He flatly said, scanning from her head to toe. Indeed, he hadn't done anything wrong. She was still in her white gown, but her transparent bands are on his table. She touched all over her body, and quickly, she stifled a satisfied sigh.

"That was close, I know I can trust you." She sighed and picked up her bands.

"Yeah, no one would want to do that with you, you're so flat that nothing has appeared on that-" He blabbered, but immediately cut off by her violent karate-chop.

"That's for calling me flat!" She huffed and patted his head lightly.

"Before you were hitting me, now you're patting me. You're weird." He slightly blushed and rubbed his hand on his neck, a nervous tick of his that she remarked as cute. She shrugged and skipped outside.

"I don't know. I am always random, am I?" She looked back, and jogged, not bothering his frown.

A few minutes later, Soul came out, fully dressed in his black jacket and orange T-shirt alongside his jet black pants. He tossed some cereal inside a bowl of milk and set it on his dining table. He could see Maka on his couch, dozing off. She had never doze off when she was alive. He munched on his breakfast quickly, and plopped himself next to her.

"Any, special request?" He offered her.

"I wanna go home." She answered shortly, not minding to look at his eyes.

"You mean, your house?" He pointed at outside his window, where her house was visible.

"Duh, yes." Maka dully noted and grabbed his hand, not bothering his girly pleads of not leaving his home.

"Oh come on!" He grunted.

"My papa is not going to be at home. He's probably hanging with some sluts at this time." Maka said as they marched to her house.

It's partially surprise for both of them, since they didn't see her papa hanging out with pretty girls, but they found him lounging on the couch, with a big box of tissue next to him. Some beer bottles are visible on the coffee table in front of him, but there were no sign of women. Maka looked visibly taken aback with her father's acts, but she wasn't really sure with her father's behavior.

They snuck in from her back door, carefully tip-toeing (and the other one floating) to reach Maka's room which was located near the back door. Soul finally secured himself behind his friend's door. He crouched down, gazing towards Spirit Albarn, a.k.a Death Scythe. He saw from the end of his eye that Maka was browsing through her photos that rest on her desk and table.

For the first time of his life, the old geezer, Spirit Albarn wasn't fooling around. He was desperate of the loss of his daughter. This was the second day of her death, and he was still wearing his tux from her funeral, and he was holding a frame of her picture. To be honest, Soul was stormed with feels. Maka always said that she didn't love her father, but what will she do when her father was at this state.

He was pale, indicating that he hadn't eaten until now. He might sick if this continue. Soul looked at Maka. She was, indeed, teary.

"I-I know, he always s-said that he l-loved me. I-I always thought h-he w-was l-lying, but…" Maka whispered trying desperately not to look week, but Soul embraced her and patted her head softly.

"You were loved." He concluded.

Later, Maka decided to write a letter to her father so he won't be so sad, to tell him that, she loved him, and grateful, to have her father to stick by her side all this time.

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I had so many exams, and it was like hell. Then there came Chinese New Year and I got to visit my grandparents. So, I'm so sorry, but the great news is I'm now a Beta Reader! PM me if you want me to edit your stories!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Are You Dead?**

**By: Bittersweet Laughters**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

It was the third day of her presence in his house, and he hadn't feel comfortable of the fact that her spirit woke up next to him each morning. He had let the right side of his queen-sized bed to be her territory. Much to his displease, she built a fort of pillows around her, so he couldn't do anything.

He let go an exasperated sigh. She had woken up from her beauty sleep and was tidying his house. She must felt bothered of her own existence in his house. Soul slipped down his bed and jogged outside, just to find a pile of toasts and jam on his dining table.

"Nice, Maka." He smirked and dug inside his breakfast.

Few minutes later, the said spirit walked out of his bathroom, with a brush on her right hand and a disinfectant on her other hand.

"Bathroom, clear!" She saluted mockingly as she plopped down in the opposite chair of his.

"Well done, maid_-chan._" He joked and ruffled her hair abruptly.

"Aww Soul, this is your house, and you're not helping at all!" Maka growled and crossed her arms in front of her under-developed chest.

"Look, tiny tits. I'm the owner, and you're the one that is staying here, and I'm not even charging you! You should thank me!" he confronted hotly and crossed his arms in front of his chest, imitating her flawlessly.

"I'm your friend, Soul! Don't be such a pricky boy!" Maka snapped, though she looked quite uneasy when she said the word 'friend'. She pinched his arm violently.

"Okay! Okay! Whatever you say, your highness!" Soul chuckled and pried her hand from his arm.

"Very well." She summed up and let him eat his breakfast again.

…

"Any… Special requests today?" Soul raised a brow at Maka. His thoughts wander why she had been so quiet this morning.

"I'd like to visit Tsubaki." Maka answered.

"Oh, your _hot_ Japanese friend?" He suggestively inched closer to Maka and emphasized the 'hot' statement.

"MAKA-CHOP!" She karate-chopped him square on his head, annoyed by his comment.

"Don't say things like that of Tsubaki!" Maka scolded him.

Come to think of it, Maka used to live in Japan, a long time ago, before she met him. Maka's mother, Kami Albarn, was a graceful Japanese woman, and Maka grew up to be a carbon-copy of her. Wide, emerald eyes, ash blonde hair, and even they both share the same figure. Maka once showed him her picture. Sadly, Kami Albarn had long since died. Maka met Tsubaki, which was just two years older than her. Tsubaki was a gentle, loving person, and when Soul met her five years ago, when Tsubaki moved to Nevada, Soul knew, he could trust Tsubaki.

"That was a compliment!" Soul fumed and continued.

"Anyway, you're a ghost. She can't see you! Aren't you planning to sneak inside her house? It's different than yesterday!" Soul stated, oblivious to the fact that Tsubaki wasn't a normal person.

"Tsubaki_ can_ see me." Maka spat at Soul, making him dumbfounded.

"How?" Soul questioned her after a few seconds of staring to the mid-air.

"Tsubaki once had a boyfriend." Maka explained shortly.

"And…?" Soul eagerly moved closer, curious of the story.

"He was a hunter, a member of the elite unit, Spartoi." Maka continued.

"And?" Soul asked her again.

"He died in a half of a year ago." Maka continued.

"That was sad." Soul, half surprised, commented. Maka nodded.

"Since that day, Tsubaki could see ghosts. Even now, Tsubaki is living with Liz, another lost soul like me." Maka concluded.

"W-wait! How did you know all of this?" Soul worriedly asked her.

"I visited Tsubaki's house a month before my death, duh." Maka sighed.

"Does she know you're dead?" Soul ignored Maka's over-acting sigh and threw a question at her.

"She knows. She was at my funeral." Maka closed her eyes and opened it again. She stood up and motioned Soul to mimic her.

"Okay! We're heading out! I need some advice from her." Maka exclaimed and dragged him to his front door.

"Wait! Slow down! My keys are still on the desk!" He growled and dashed back to his room, snatching his motorbike key and revved up the engine. The engine roared with life and he sat down on the driver's seat, followed by Maka that sat behind him.

"Hang on!" tough she didn't need safety warnings, he still warned her and drift off to Tsubaki's house. Amazingly, he could still remember the way there, after all these five years.

Around half and hour later, they both arrived in front of a small house on the back of Shinbusen. The house was painted in grey-ish colors, with stones to live up the house. On the terrace, there was a small pond which had koi fishes inside it. The door was painted with Camellia blossoms that matched the flowers from her garden. She truly lived up her name.

Soul parked the bike in front of Tsubaki's house and followed Maka to stand in front of Tsubaki's door. Maka asked him to press the bell, and he did what she said. Sounds started to ring, and soon, the door opened.

"May I help you?" A familiar, gentle, maternal voice he had missed for the past five years filled his ears. The door revealed a 19-years old Tsubaki, the infamous Nakatsukasa heir, with her now longer hair that reached her waist. Her torso was wrapped with a turtle-neck, sleeveless purple top and a pair of snuggly grey sweatpants that latched to her legs. She was indeed, attractive.

Maka seemed visibly enlightened to see her, as well as Tsubaki. They both stared intently at each other with their hands covering their mouths for solid five minutes. Then Maka broke the ice by shrieking as loud as her lungs allow her.

"TSUBAKI! OH MY GOD! You've gotten really beautiful!" Maka shrieked and scanned her from top to bottom. This where Soul got confused, they just met last month, there shouldn't be any differences with Tsubaki.

"MAKA-CHAN! I can't believe you're here! Come inside!" She shrieked as frantic as Maka was. Good thing her house was in a quite isolated place that no one could hear her. Tsubaki invited them both over to come inside.

Once they were seated on Tsubaki's warm tatami, a 17-years old, leg-less,_ flying_, blonde flew inside Tsubaki's living room.

"What's the ruckus Tsubaki?" She grunted. In the other hand, Soul was physically, shocked. He crawled backwards, after scratching the opinion of hiding behind Maka (he used to do it, but now, he would look absolutely uncool).

"Calm down Soul, she is Liz. When I played here last month, I could sense her, but I couldn't see her." Maka patted his shoulder and let him composed his fallen persona.

"Hey I think I saw you last month. Ha! You're the car-crash dead girl, right?" Liz asked Maka in her thick, lazy, New York accent.

"Yup, a lost soul like you." She lent her hand out for Liz to shook and Liz accepted it.

"How about you?" Liz turned to Soul.

"Soul…" Soul answered unwillingly and accepted her hand-shake.

"Anyway Liz, how come you be a lost soul?" Maka perked up.

"It's a long story…" Liz said.

**A/N: Hey, sorry, I'm late for another week, but they finally show up! Thank you for reading, and don't forget to review this thing ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Are You Dead?**

**By: Bittersweet Laughters**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

"It was 10 years ago…" Liz began in a low voice.

She talked and talked, that Soul could even hear small sobs escaped her mouth as she spoke. To sum the whole conversation, Liz died ten years ago, and Liz was actually just her nickname, her real name is Elizabeth Thompson. She had a sister, named Patricia Thompson, or Patti for short. They both lived at the streets of Brooklyn. They never knew their biological father, since their mother was a whore. In fact, Liz and Patti might not have the same father. Their mother abandoned them and they soon were taken into foster's care.

They bare hard life. The foster's was poor, not having enough money to support more children. They soon sent lots and lots of kids to be adopted, since they were financially incapable. Liz and Patti were taken by a witch called Arachne who wanted children. Arachne was the head of the once infamous corporation, Arachnephobia. One day, Patti got her head through the glass,in result of her acting like a mad girl. Arachne was afraid of her, since she had gigantic destructive power. Patti destroyed almost everything in her mansion, and Patti almost killed a butler. Since her corporation went down and she got ill, she decided to dump them on the Brooklyn streets again, where they really belong.

Arachne did die a few months after she returned the sisters at the streets. At that time, Liz was just 14 and her sister was 12. Liz tried her best to return her to her normal state, but still, in a fit of rage, she could still be mad. Though she tried, Patti was still very childish and couldn't act as serious as she wanted her to. She looked like a child that had autism. To fulfill their needs, Liz robbed markets or pedestrians for money.

As Patti grew older, they both managed to get guns and even did dirtier works. They used guns to threaten people to give them money. They were feared under the nickname of The Brooklyn Devils, Thompson Sisters. To earn money for their living, Liz wasn't afraid to lose her virginity for the sake of their happiness.

But one day, Liz just went out of some random bar, and she found out that their hut was on fire. She quickly hurried to see what happened. Patti was still inside. She ran inside, not bothering the scorching flame and ablaze heat. Patti managed to get out thanks by Liz's help, but in return, she got stuck, and was sandwiched between a cupboard and the floor. It was so fast, she almost didn't realize, she was dead.

She hadn't completed her task as a ghost, and it was to find her sister Patti, and she how she was now. She had searched from Brooklyn until Nevada, even though she searched every inch of the cities she visited, she couldn't find Patti anywhere. Eventually, she stopped at Tsubaki's house, a few weeks after her boyfriend's death. Tsubaki care and hospitality made her felt in home, and she gave up upon her search and chose to live with Tsubaki.

"Wow." Maka said, truly astounded by her words.

"I'm going to grab some tea for us." Tsubaki stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"W-wait, you don't need to." Soul lifted his head up and called Tsubaki.

"It's fine." She replied from behind the kitchen door.

"I'll help too!" Maka stood up and flew towards the kitchen door.

"Even the guest is helping, so I'll help." Liz also disappeared behind the kitchen door.

And so, they all left Soul alone in the living room, bounded by thoughts.

"If Maka doesn't complete her task as a ghost, she will never be able to come back to heaven?" Soul whispered softly. So soft that it could barely called a whisper. He stretched his legs and put his hands behind, then his head shot up, just to see an ordinary coffee table on the counter, but with pictures and flowers on top of it.

Curious, he crawled to the side.

**A/N:Guess who's making fanfiction during English class? Yeah, I did. I made these two chapters at school. I thought I was just about to write a chapter, but apparently, that chapter was so damn long that I need to split it in three parts. I have no idea I could barf up so many pages during school, but not at home, when my laptop is right in front of me.**

**Review, onegai? I set a goal to myself that if I reach at least 20 reviews during this last update, I'm going to write the vampire AU that I've been plotting in my mind, and of course it will be SoMa. Before I forget, I'd like to thank the awesome ****Israelle ParadiseIsis Hypnosis for reviewing every time I update, and everyone that read and reviewed this story. I gladly appreciate your favorites, you guys rock! XD**

**-Laugh**


	9. Chapter 9

**Are You Dead?**

**By: Bittersweet Laughters**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

**A/N:I think this is really important, so I decided to put this note first. Sorry I made you all confused, I meant Maka to be the type of ghosts that can touch physical objects, but cannot be touched by people. I kinda wants her to be like Danny Phantom, but still with some modifications :p When Soul was brushing her hair etc., she was effected, but in the other hand, Soul was like combing air. And Maka can go through things when she wants to.**

He crawled to the side, to found a set of neatly arranged photographs on a table, with a lighter on the side and some flowers. Soul used to watch anime a lot back then, and he immediately recognized the way Tsubaki arranged it, those people were dead.

He examined the pictures one by one. On the far left, it was a photograph of a woman, with long, jet black hair that was let loose, and a flower on her hair. She had soft eyes that mirrored Tsubaki perfectly. Soul bet it was Tsubaki's mother. The next photograph was a man, with also long hair, but tied in a lazy ponytail, and stern indigo eyes. The third photograph was also a man, but looked younger than the previous man. His eyes were droopy from hard work, and dark rings were visible from under his eyes. His hair was styled in the same manner as the previous man, but looked much messier. Soul guessed they were Tsubaki's father and brother. Soul was too caught in staring those pictures that he got a company.

"Tsubaki was born a few years before the war." A lazy voice shot up from his behind. He turned around, and Liz's figure came in to his vision.

"War? Is there even a war?" Soul asked her. All this time, he had been living in Death City, and there were no wars. Except hunters versus kishin eggs.

"In Japan, dummy. I bet that was also the reason why Maka moved from Japan to Death City." Liz shrugged and closed her eyes.

"Why there was even a war? Even in America there's no conflict at all that caused war." Soul stood up.

"Tsubaki told me, in Japan there was a bastard clan called the Star Clan." Liz crossed her arms in front of her chest and sighed. Soul couldn't imagine Tsubaki said something rude like 'bastard', so it was probably, just Liz's adding.

"So what's so great about that asshole clan?" Soul asked at her again.

"They were the most wanted criminal in Spartoi's list at that time. A few years after Tsubaki was born, they went to rampage because their clan was treated differently. All Star Clan's member were all assassins and most of them were greed-consumed souls. Not to mention, Black Star's father, the clan's leader." Liz snorted and huffed like she was blowing a cigarette (like she used to do).

"Black Star?" Soul questioned her, seemingly foreign with that name.

"You see that last picture. It's him. I've never met him before, but Tsubaki likes to talk about him. A lot. Afterall he was her late boyfriend,who would possibly not talk about it?" Liz shrugged as Soul inched closer to the last picture. Oh right, this last picture had no resemblance with Tsubaki at all, but before he managed to identify closer, Liz continued her story.

"Let's get back to the story. They burned houses, and killed massive amount of innocent people. Tsubaki's father and mother were also victims in their act." Liz continued. Soul was taken aback somehow. Why could she date the son of her parents' killer? That made no sense.

"But Tsubaki and Masamune, her brother managed to escape somehow with the help of Spartoi. This elite Shinbusen force managed to hunt down every clan's members, except the two infants which were the last survivors of the clan. Tsubaki and her brother was taken into care by a nice villager. Tsubaki was really though to be able to endure that. She was only a toddler and could understand the situation pretty well. I'm really looking up to her." Liz added with a glint of proudness in her voice.

"So you meant that the last survivors were Black Star and some other guy we all don't know?" Soul questioned her but cut off by an overly familiar voice.

"Akane, dumbass, our underclassman." Maka responded to Soul, and Tsubaki appeared from behind her with two cups of tea on a tray.

"Wait, so that Akane was a Star Clan?" Soul spoke.

"Yes Soul, his last name is Hoshii, it means star in Japanese. Akane means red, so if you combine those two words, Akane will be Red Star." Maka concluded.

"And if you're wondering why Black Star and Akane can linger in Shinbusen, because they took care of them both." Tsubaki added.

"So now can you guys continue the story?" Soul excitedly spoke to them.

"Sure, but I guess Tsubaki should take the rest." Liz said as she ended her role as the storyteller.

"And as we all know, Black Star used to work as a hunter in Spartoi. I knew him because I used to be a hunter as well." Tsubaki started her story.

"I was a healer in that group, but now I've quit and become a healer for the people here, that's why you can see some first-aid kits here." Tsubaki continued. Soul looked around and yes, there were many kits that doctors used in her house.

"So why do you quit? You've never told me about this." Maka asked her worriedly, and Liz added a nod.

"I failed to heal my brother. He died because of my fault. He died because I wasn't capable enough to be a healer." Tsubaki looked down, and her eyes grew saddened.

"Ironically, Black Star had just asked me to be his girlfriend the morning before my brother's death. It was like a sign that I wouldn't be together with him for a long time." Tsubaki continued with a drop of tear sliding down her eye.

"And it did happen. Black Star encountered a witch and was missing. Ironically, again, it was his birthday and I had promised him that I would take him out to a restaurant, but he never got home..." At this time, Tsubaki began to yell and cried miserably. Everyone in that room had feel into an uneasy silence. Tsubaki's life, it was so miserable. Maka offered her a hug and Liz patted her shoulder. In the other hand, Soul was busy thinking.

"You meant, Black Star was missing, it means he might still be alive somewhere!" Soul perked up.

"I tried to stick with that belief, 6 months ago, but even the Spartoi that searched for him couldn't find Black Star." Tsubaki sobbed.

Soul could pretty much felt her pain. He patted her back in a friendly way for support. He looked back at the photograph to see how the boy looked like. He looked no older than him. He had starking blue hair. His eyes were in matching dark green color and he looked joyful, in line to his cheerful expression. His white scarf was visible on the photo, and he clearly saw that Black Star was carrying a sword on his back and a gun, also strapped to his back.

"His 18th birthday is next month. They planned to search for him again to celebrate his birthday. They said they're going to give Black Star as my best birthday gift..." Tsubaki threw a soft giggle.

"Oh yeah Tsubaki, your birthday is just a few days after Black Star's..." Maka added, but looked quite sorrowful.

"Sorry I won't be there for your 20th birthday." Maka looked down.

"It's fine Maka, but I will sure miss you." Tsubaki smiled and looked back at Soul.

"When you said Black Star might still be alive, a little part of me still believe he is. That Star cannot die that easily,in fact he has avoided death three times before he went missing. I'm also looking forward for the next search."

**A/N: Laugh gets a double author notes. Thank you for reading, this looks much different than the original draft. I'm having a school-free week next week. I'll try to get my Vampire AU written down, and my Baka to Test story if it's possible. Thank you for your reviews, I love you all so much. You guys really made my day, I hope you can support this story until it's complete ^^**

**-Laugh**


	10. Chapter 10

**Are You Dead?**

**By: Bittersweet Laughters**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM.**

**A/N: So, Laugh failed to meet your expectations, she wasted her day offs to read Magi. Forgive your worthless writer and her lazyness.**

Soul and Maka bid goodbye to Tsubaki and Liz, after several more girl topics, Soul just couldn't wait to go home. He hopped to his bike enthusiasm and invited Maka to sit behind him like usual. She did as he told her to and they both drift away from the outskirts of Death City back to the center of the city.

"It's not that dark, you want to grab something?" Soul asked her, half shouting to make sure Maka heard him.

"I'm not hungry, let's go to the library first. I'm still curious about Black Star." Maka said to him from behind his shoulder. Soul winced. He never liked libraries, but his best friend was the complete opposite of him. In fact, he had expected her wanting to go to the library.

"Right, library it is." He nodded to himself and drove his orange motorbike to the library, which was located a few blocks away from their homes.

A few minutes later, they both arrived in front of the library. The library was huge, painted in burnt sienna paint and it had a wonderfully decorated double door. Tough the building was old, it wasn't rotten. It was well-maintained by the government, and it had one of the largest book collections in the world.

Maka hopped down from behind Soul and motioned him to open the large double door. Soul parked his bike and pushed the handles of the door.

"Well-well, isn't this the young Evans?" A voice rang from behind a wooden desk inside the library. The library was divided into two levels, and both levels were filled with large bookcases that stored books from old to new. Right now they were on the first level.

"Ah, Old man Joe?" Soul replied to the man's greetings. When did he last visit the library? Eight years ago? No wonder Joe had gotten, well, old? He used to have a really cool hair style, and now he was half-bald. But one thing he knew, Joe would still have a cup of coffee beside him.

"I heard your buddy, Maka passed awa-" Joe cut his own sentence as he spotted something weird behind Soul.

"I know that." Soul shrugged.

"H-hey, Evans. Do you see something behind your back?" Joe pointed behind Soul's back anxiously. His eyes carefully traced the outline of the shadow, and he found it quite familiar. He recognized it as Maka.

"Eeh, you can see me, Uncle Joe?" Maka perked up from behind Soul as she placed her transparent fingers on his shoulders.

"Here we go again. This Maka was supposed to die, but she reappeared in front of my door the next day." Soul explained shortly.

"I'm a ghost now, Uncle Joe." Maka threw a smile at him.

"Oh, okay, I get it now. My ex-girlfriend would be happy if I tell her I see a real-life ghost." He chuckled lowly at them.

"Your ex? You mean Ms. Marie that you liked to talk about long time ago?" Maka said cheerfully to him.

"Yes, yes! It's her!" Joe said happily at her.

"Okay, okay. Cut off the reunion, we've got some business here." Soul stepped between them impatiently. He was hungry and now Maka was having this reunion that he swore would last really long.

"Right, okay." Joe and Maka regained their composure and turned back to Soul.

"This chick here, Maka wanted to know about the incident that happened six months ago." Soul explained shortly.

"Yes, I'd like to know the incident that occurred half a year ago, the disappearance of Black Star, two star hunter, class weapon expert." Maka said to Joe.

"The Spartoi case book it is, but you must have a hunter's pass to access it." Joe seemed not so pleased as he spoke to Maka.

Maka fidgeted with the hem of her skirt. At this rate she couldn't help Tsubaki.

"Hey, if I'm not a hunter but I have the pass, can I still have it?" Soul pulled out an i.d from his pocket. It was Tsubaki's.

"What, Soul? Did you steal? And the hell it might not be valid!" Maka frantically asked Soul.

"Well, it's not like I steal. I will return it back to her. And didn't you remember, as Tsubaki waved to us, she said she would end her contract with Spartoi after the next search? She was just being inactive, but it doesn't mean the card isn't valid." Soul explained to her.

"My, my, youngster nowadays are sure expressive…" Joe chuckled as he accepted the pass.

"This should do. I know you guys won't do such thing." He continued.

Joe browsed through sections. He took out a big, brown book with the title engraved on the cover. He handed it over to Maka. She browsed around it together with Soul. There weren't much explanations about his case. It stated that he was missing in a mission to track the kishin that went by the name Al Capone. His partner at that time was Mifune, a two star hunter with the same class as Black Star's. They weren't accompanied with any medics or sensors. In the middle of their search, they were separated. Mifune was searching for Black Star for over four hours, but managed to find nothing. At the end, he saw a blood written message on a tree trunk that read 'Witches'. Mifune assumed it was Black Star's since he saw tracks of Tsubaki's butterflies that only Black Star could use.

The investigation team that investigated the case several days later discovered the meaning of Black Star's last message. He discovered the base of witches when he was separated with Mifune, and was assumed died when he encountered a witch, though it wasn't confirmed.

"Well, it didn't really helped much." Maka closed the book.

Before Soul managed to speak some more, a knock was heard from the door. Soul and Maka both decided to hide behind the shelf for safety reasons. Joe went back to his previous position and welcomed the guest. The door revealed a young man around the age of 24 to 25 years old. He was tall with a very pale complexion. His eyes were in wonderful golden shade. Lines went across his hair, which was quite odd, but he was handsome, in an awkward way.

"I'm here to return these." The man dropped a couple of books on Joe's desk gently.

"You never changed, huh, Kid? Still obsessing for symmetry?" Joe chuckled softly as he put away the books.

"Not as hype as I used to be, but yes. Symmetry is perfection for me." Kid smiled and he handed an i.d card with a shinigami symbol behind it.

Soul shot up from behind the shelf. This man, was no ordinary man. How could he have the shinigami i.d? Could this man be Shinigami's son, the head of the Spartoi unit?

"So, how's going with your girl?" Joe asked him.

"You mean Patti? We are now engaged for more than half a year. I want to ask her to marry me sooner. I'll just wait until the date is perfectly symmetrical." Kid explained shortly.

"Soul, wait a minute. Did he mentioned Patti? As in Liz's younger sister?"

**A/N: Okay~ I'm quite satisfied with the appearance of Kid here… Don't forget to review**

**-Laugh**


	11. Chapter 11

**Are You Dead?**

** Chapter 11 **

**By: Bittersweet Laughters**

**A/N: Hooray! 10 chapters have passed and I've been getting awesome reviews from you guys! Tons of free hugs will fly for you! Thank you for your support. Your words that have been able to motivate me to write this far, because as long as I remember, this story is the longest story I've made!**

**Anyway, it is raining so badly as I type this, and the rain even went through the opened windows and almost, ruined my laptop. Good thing I've closed it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM**

"Soul, wait a minute. Did he mention Patti? As in Liz's younger sister?" Maka tugged Soul's sleeve anxiously. If she was really Liz's sister, It was like hitting two birds with one stone! They got some information about Black Star's disappearance and Patti. Plus, this proved to us that the world is really small.

"I heard it, dummy. But I don't know if the Patti he's referring to is Liz's sister…" Soul huffed under his breath.

"We just need to find out, Soul! Be a little cooperative!" Maka demanded as they both patiently waited for the man to leave the library. As soon as he walked out of the door, Maka flew in front of Joe and confronted him.

"Uncle Joe, who is that man exactly?" Maka said to the librarian with Soul trailing behind her.

"You don't know him? Oh well he had never appeared in public since, his fifth birthday I guess. He's Death The Kid, one of the strongest fighters here in Death City." Joe said to her in a joyous tone.

"Freak. Who would name a kid that way?" Soul commented from behind Maka.

"He was no ordinary kid, Evans. He is the son of Shinigami himself. He can be classified as a god." Joe said to them seriously.

"You must be joking. Who is Shinigami anyway? We don't worship gods here!" Soul scoffed.

"I think he is not joking, Soul! My mama once told me in one of her letters that she worked for Shinigami, which base is the DWMA or Shinbusen that we go to everyday! I've also heard my papa mentioning something about Shinigami when he still worked! My papa was an ex-hunter anyway." Maka explained as fast as her lungs allow to, in result of Soul patting her back to calm her breathing.

"Fine, fine. I'd believe it, but not until I see him myself." Soul insisted on his theory as Joe carried on.

"Now, now. Kid is the head Spartoi unit. If you're looking for more information about your friend, you can ask him. But I need to warn you. He is really busy, plus he never expressed his true intentions openly so he might be a little rude and even cocky when you speak to him for the first time, and you, Evans' boy, he's older than you, pay some respects." Joe reminded him. Soul scoffed as he said that.

"But how can we talk to him? He is way more superior than us, I doubt he will let us to talk with him…" Maka analyzed the situation.

"Maybe we can use some help." Soul deadpanned at her.

"Oh yes! We've got Tsubaki, and ex-hunter on our side! And even Uncle Joe!" Maka concluded happily.

"Uncle Joe? Am I deaf or something?" Soul frantically approached them.

"I am, until now still a part of the intelligence team for the army. I work as a librarian to stay undercover. I'm telling you guys my real job because I think I can trust you." The man said as he sipped his coffee.

"Okay, that should be easy. We just need to visit his house or something and ask him about Black Star and his fiancée." Soul clasped his hands together in front of his chest as he announced proudly.

"We should tell Tsubaki and Liz too! We're heading back, Uncle Joe, thanks for your help!" Maka said as she waved to the man, followed by Soul as he opened the door for both of them.

Joe waved his hand at them and continued his work.

"I wonder, will they succeed?"

**A/N: okaay~ I'm getting quite pumped up in writing! Thank you for your support, this fic finally reaches the 11th chapter. I should thank you guys that have supported me.**

**Israelle ParadiseIsis Hypnosis**

**lovelygirl4everlife**

**Cartoon's Child**

**LOW59**

**Strophanthus**

**MakaEvansIsAwesome**

**animefreak3721**

**yuuki24688**

**Hehemegetoverit**

**Dude-Knight**

**A2ID**

**WinterCradle**

**alainalynn**

**Raven Cassidi**

**Cocaine Heart**

**And everyone who also read and favorited this story, I love you guys. *gives another round of free hugs***

**-Laugh**


	12. Chapter 12

**Are You Dead?**

**By: Bittersweet Laughters**

**A/N: Hey people, sorry for another late update. I'm such a slowpoke. For your information, I am going to have my final exams on 05/30 it will be hard for me to find time to type, I'm really sorry. And another not so big announcement, I will officially be 13 next week! (06/03) and I really want to make a fic based on your requests! PM me if you want to send your requests XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM.**

This day, was the fourth day of her presence as a ghost in his house. He knew her time here wouldn't be long, but she instead of solving her unfinished business, she decided to help Tsubaki in finding her boyfriend, and also an elite Spartoi hunter, Black Star, plus helping Liz, a lost soul to find her sister. Soul knew she had always been a very, very, helpful girl, and sometimes it was annoying, but she didn't need to go this far.

Last night, he, for Maka's sake, has contacted Tsubaki to tell the news and they spent almost an hour to talk about the situation. And then, he tried to contact Kid to arrange a meeting with him, after fifteen consecutive calls. At least he tried his best, his ears were quite red this morning.

"Good morning, Soul!" Maka said as she ruffled his bead head and skipped to the dining room.

"Morning, Maka…." He yawned and proceed to get into the bathroom. In a couple of minutes, he got back outside, fully dressed in his jacket and trousers.

"So, are you ready to meet Kid today?" She hummed cheerfully as she watched Soul, fetching his cereal and dumped it in a bowl.

"I don't need to do anything, Tsubaki will do all the talk anyway." Soul poured milk inside his bowl, but before he managed to sit down, Maka karate-chopped his head (in a ghostly way).

"But at least you prepare something? Geez, you're still the laziest guy I know!" Maka scoffed and leaned back on her chair.

"Complain whatever you want." Soul munched his cereal as he deadpanned at Maka's insults.

"It is almost time, come on!" Maka stood up at the sight of the clock above her head. It showed 07.45 neatly.

"What is his problem, telling us to come at eight?" Soul frowned and grabbed his motorcycle keys. Maka rushed behind him, and they both drove to the heart of Death City, towards Shinbusen.

Another fifteen minutes passed and they arrived in front of their school. Up to now, Soul was still figuring where they put the base of Spartoi. He has gone to this school for almost three years and he still couldn't predict where do they put a military base. Soul decided to let that slip and walked up the stairs of Shinbusen, with Maka floating on his side.

"Ah there you are!" Tsubaki greeted them from the top of the stairs, with Liz on her right and Kid on her left.

"I expect you to be late, but it is quite a relief that you come on time. I really dislike unsymmetrical timing." Kid blabbered, just to receive an arched brow from Soul. He was a few years older than Soul, but he was sure one weird guy.

"What is his problem?" Soul whispered to Maka.

"It seems like he suffered from OCD. He seemed to be obsessing over symmetry." Maka observed carefully.

Kid raised up his arm and a black skateboard appeared from his palm. Everyone, except Tsubaki, was dumbstruck. What the hell is that thing!? It looked like a normal skateboard, except it was covered in electricity, raised up a few meters from the ground, and appeared from Kid's palm.

"This is Beelzebub. I will be using this to guide you to the headquarters of Spartoi." Kid explained shortly and he hopped on the skateboard. He went inside Shinbusen, and the others followed him.

He made some turns along alleys, and finally, they reached a steel door, that looked old, but sturdy and definitely, not rusty. Soul was taken aback for a moment. He had never seen this door. It was located near the back exit of the school, but no one ever noticed it. It was purposely made to match the surroundings, so students wouldn't notice it.

Kid opened the door and made his way down, followed by the others. It looked like a basement, made out of bricks. This looked nothing like a headquarter. They walked deeper, and deeper, even Maka looked exhausted tough she wasn't supposed to be, but they didn't find nothing.

Soon, they reached another door, with much more complicated scans and stuffs. Kid showed his ID and scanned it on a scanner. Tsubaki also showed her own and motioned Soul to follow them. Kid had pressed the guest button so he could get in. In the other hand, Maka could saw Liz, looking at the scanner. She was hoping to find her sister here.

They got in Kid's room, and had a chat. Uncle Joe was right, Kid wasn't as cold and as cocky as he appeared to be, and the truth was, Kid's story wasn't any different than what the book said. But Kid had a different opinion.

"There is still hope that Black Star is still alive. He was a strong man. And we saw the remaining of Tsubaki's butterflies. Her butterflies are what usually Black Star's escape route when he is in pinch. He might still be alive somewhere." Kid explained shortly.

"Excuse me, what do those butterflies do?" Soul asked to Tsubaki timidly.

"They are no ordinary butterflies, Soul-kun. They are projector butterflies. They mirror objects using their wings, to create an illusion that someone or something is there." Tsubaki explained to Soul.

"That's it! Black Star might be using those butterflies to give him a chance to escape! He won't be dead, Tsubaki!" Soul encouraged her.

Before Tsubaki could answer, a knock was heard from the door.


	13. Chapter 13

**Are You Dead?**

**By: Bittersweet Laughters**

**A/N: this took me so looong… I'm really sorry. I have just got my report, and it was surprisingly amazing.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM.**

"Excuse me…" A cheerful voice rang from the other side of the door. Soul could visibly see Liz lighten up at the tone. She was hopeful.

"Come in." Kid said without moving even an inch.

The door revealed a young girl, probably in the age of 25, with short lemon blonde hair and wide blue eyes. But her most stunning asset for Soul, was her gigantic boobs, probably around cup F or something. He could feel his blood trickling from his nose, but he decided to wipe it away and keep a cool state.

Maka which was floating near Liz decided to take a glance at her ghost fellow. Liz was extremely shocked. The girl before her looked incredibly similar with her lost sister.

"P-patti?" Liz covered her mouth, as her transparent tears began to drop.

"Is that your sister?" Maka pointed at the mentioned woman, and Maka widen her eyes. They look like each other, their blue eyes, their thick accent, and the way they brought up themselves explained that they had a rough time during their past. Maka was assured, without needing any approval from Liz.

Liz just nodded, and continued to watch the scene unfolded in front of their eyes.

"Patricia, I told you not to come during my work time." Kid said stiffly as the girl skipped closer to his desk and bend closer, stunning both Soul and Tsubaki.

"Oh, Kiddo-kun, you don't need to be so stiff you know!" Patti hugged him from behind, kissed his cheek, and caressed his cheek with hers, in result of a red, and upset Kid.

"Please, don't do this in public." Kid said coldly as he browsed through his documents. Soul and Tsubaki could just look at each other and looked back at their ghost friends.

"Ah, you're no fun Kiddo-kun~" Patty moaned and loosened up her grip on his neck, revealing a ring on her finger. As Kid raised his arm to shooed Patti, all of them noticed that he has got another matching ring, indicating that they both were engaged.

"This Patricia here, and I forgot our manners, I'm sorry." Kid apologized politely while Patti stuck her tongue out.

"Don't call me Patricia Kiddo-kun… Just call me Patti, okay?" Patti glared at Kid and smiled at both of them.

"Patti! Why didn't you wear symmetrical clothes that I bought you last week?" Kid suddenly snapped and asked menacingly at her.

"I don't like it! It was too tight around the boobs!" Patti complained and they both argued in an animated way. Maka sighed at the sight. The Patti she imagined was far different than the real Patti she was now seeing.

"Excuse me…" Tsubaki interrupted.

"Yes?" They both turned back at them.

"So, are you both engaged?" Tsubaki asked them as a bead of sweat dropped.

"Yeah, I'm also wondering about that." Soul added.

Kid took Patti's hand and showed their matching rings (which they had noticed before) at them.

"Yeah, we are engaged." Kid said proudly at them and Patti nodded in response.

Meanwhile at the back of the room, Maka and Liz were debating about Patti and Kid's relationship.

"It seems that Patti is in good hands." Maka said at Liz, but then became surprised at Liz's rather bored answer.

"I don't think that Patti is really loved, I just need to know that he really love her, and then I can get the hell outta here…" Liz snickered in a soft voice as their chat ended.

"Huh, what did you say?" Maka turned at Liz, not quite catching what she said.

"No, nothing." Liz denied and joined Soul and Tsubaki on their way out. Kid and Patti decided to wave them goodbye until they leave the Shinbusen grounds.

"Come on Liz, let's go." Tsubaki motioned Liz to get in her car.

"I'll pass. I'll be back later." Liz waved at them.

"Okay, we're grabbing some ice cream before we head back, you sure you don't wanna come?" Maka asked Liz again from behind Soul's back.

"Maka honey, you and I just can't eat ice cream." Liz sarcastically said at her with a low laugh.

Oblivious to the fact that Liz was bothered with something, Soul and Maka took off to the parlor, leaving Tsubaki behind. Tsubaki in the other hand, definitely realized that something had happened to Liz, but Tsubaki seemed to understand, that Liz's time in this mortal world won't be long.

"Alright then, goodbye Liz, see you later." Tsubaki smiled at her pal and drove away, her mental fully ready to part with her friend forever.

"Right…" Liz deadpanned. Liz flew to see around the sides of Shinbusen building, just to find Kid and Patti. She decided to sneak upon them.

"I'm sorry for earlier…." Kid rubbed the back of his neck with his cheeks red.

"It's fine Kiddo-kun, I know you need to keep a nice façade…" Patti patted his back to assure him.

"But it is still wrong for me to do it, afterall you're the last thing I have after father died." Kid bowed his head in shame. He knew it wasn't right for him to mock his fiancée in front of his guests.

"That goes the same for me. But I don't really mind about it, but how you complained my clothes, I don't like it." Patti hugged him as she complained.

"I'm sorry then…" He kissed her and they both proceed to Kid's car.

Liz's eyes widen and she realized, that Maka was right. Patti was in the right hands.

She slowly faded to thin air, as she gazed upon her sister, laughing alongside her fiancee

"Goodbye..."

* * *

"Hey Patti..." Kid asked at his fiancee.

"Yes, Kiddo-kun?" Patti turned at him.

"Do you believe in ghosts?" Kid asked in confusion at her.

"What?" Patti responded in disbelieve.

"I think I just felt something really ridiculous." Kid commented.

"Well, if you say so, I think I believe it too..." Patti said as she opened up her wallet, caressing a photograph of her and her sister, their last picture together.


End file.
